


The Life Changing Field-trip

by sylviayesmickey



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Soft Zuko (Avatar), Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviayesmickey/pseuds/sylviayesmickey
Summary: You take a life changing field trip into Zuko's arms.Hugs really are the best.
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Zuko (Avatar)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 175





	The Life Changing Field-trip

“When do I get to go on a life changing field trip with Zuko?” Toph turned her head to you and grinned. “Y/n hasn’t gone on one yet, either! What unresolved issue from your now totally deceased childhood do you need to work out?”   
You laughed, looking over at Zuko, who was rubbing his neck bashfully.   
“I’m not a therapist.” He tried, but Toph only chuckled darkly.   
“I have to admit, I’m pretty content travelling with you guys. There’s nothing imminently wrong with me, so I’ll let Zuko off the hook this time.” You smiled. “Unless he wants to fix the fact that it’s been…what time is it, Sokka?”   
“Four o’ clock in the afternoon.”   
“Thanks! Okay, it has officially been 74 hours since I’ve had a hug.” You adopted a sad expression, looking over at Zuko pitifully. “I might never recover…”  
“You want a hug?” He blushed. “I don’t know if I’m the best at hugs, but I can try.”   
“Works for me!” You opened your arms in invitation. Zuko hesitantly stepped closer, and you pulled him in before he could change his mind. He smelled good, and was really soft and warm, and you thought you could stay there forever.   
“Hey, get a room!” Toph shouted.   
“I think it’s sweet,” Katara crossed her arms.   
“You would.” Toph grumbled back.  
After holding him about fifteen seconds longer than was socially acceptable, you pulled back, your hands still linked behind his waist, and smiled. “That field trip really was life changing!” Zuko’s blush was radiant.   
“Thank you. I think I needed a hug, too.” 

Zuko was starting to understand what you meant by life changing. That hug had really just been the top off of a can of worms, because he was getting hugs all the time now, and it was starting to make him feel soft.   
“Hey, Zuko!” You would say when you saw him, giving a warm side hug in passing.   
When he got out of his tent in the morning, you’d call out a “Good morning!” and give him a heart-healing hug when he joined you for breakfast.  
If he went out of his way to say that he was going to bed, you hugged him then, too, with a quiet “goodnight,” whispered into his shoulder.   
It wasn’t that you only hugged him. You often greeted Katara, Suki, and Toph in the same fashion, and participated in all of the group hugs. Aang got a hug from you when he was looking sad or nervous or down from the pressure of being Avatar. You even participated in Sokka’s ‘bro hugs’, which Zuko had been avoiding. He still felt fuzzy around the edges each time you hugged him. Even if you hugged the others at times, it didn’t diminish the happy feeling Zuko gained from knowing that you went out of your way to hold him at various points throughout the day.   
He was beginning to understand how one “might never recover” from going 74 hours without a hug. 

Then one day, you weren’t there.   
“What’s going on?” Zuko asked, looking around at the others, who seemed distressed.   
“Y/n’s missing. She’s normally awake first, but we can’t seem to find her anywhere!” Sokka informed him.  
“She’s not in her tent!” Suki shouted, ducking out of your sleeping area.   
“That’s it. I’m going to get a bird’s eye view.” Aang took off on his glider, circling wide above camp, and Momo followed suit with a chitter.   
“Zuko, can you and Katara branch out looking in that direction? Suki and I’ll take this one. Stick together, I don’t trust these woods…” Sokka shuddered, looking at the dark forest that surrounded the meadow camp was set up in.   
“Alright! Come on, let’s go.” Katara called, Zuko joining her by the tree line. “In we go…”   
The forest was full of old growth trees, all of them gnarled. Thick roots cobwebbed across most of the forest floor, making it tricky to find good footing. The fire and waterbending duo hadn’t gone far before they began to hear a strange sound, like a rope stretching.   
A few more yards, and there you were, dangling from the canopy in a trapper’s net. You must have been up there for a while, because you lay still as if sleeping, making no noise except for the creaking of the net in the wind.   
Katara moved her water into a blade to slice the rope, and you woke up falling, and then splashed into a swirling pool of water that cushioned your fall.   
All of the water was removed from your person as you were set down, a little wobbly on your legs.   
“Thanks, Katara! I’m really glad you guys found me, I wasn’t sure how I was going to get out of that one…I need to start carrying a knife.” You said shakily, looking back and forth between your friends.   
Zuko, nerves still jumping from your disappearance, rushed forwards to pull you into a hug. You wrapped your arms around him tightly. Katara smiled at the two of you, amazed by your influence on him.   
“Sorry I wasn’t there for your morning hug, Zuko. We were out of food for breakfast, so I went foraging a short ways, and these nets came out of nowhere…” You mumbled, the soft fabric of Zuko’s tunic muffling your words. He just held you tighter. He’d never actually initiated one of these hugs before, and it was hard to let go.   
“We should head back to camp, let the others know you’re okay,” Katara said, looking up at the thick canopy above them. Aang wouldn’t have been able to see you from up high.   
“Okay, good plan.” You said, pulling out of the hug. Zuko looked a little sad at the loss, but brightened considerably when you grabbed his hand, pulling him back towards camp. 

“You’re clingy today,” You remarked to Zuko, watching as he hovered near you by the fire, and followed you over to Appa as you loaded your sleeping bag. He stayed close enough to reach you if need be.   
“Sorry,” Zuko said, his voice slightly too loud. “I mean, sorry,” He repeated, softer.   
“It’s okay. I’m okay, I won’t go anywhere. I’ll let someone know before I ever go foraging like that again, alright?” You assured him. He didn’t take any steps back, so you reached forward to pull him closer. “I’m fine, honest. You’re acting like Sokka with Suki that time…”   
“Sorry. I know you can handle yourself. I am being clingy.” He sighed.   
“I don’t mind clingy all that much. It’s just unlike you.” You replied, looping an arm through his and leading him back towards the fire. “I’ve spoiled you with all of the hugging, huh?”   
“I like the hugs…” Zuko protested, his cheeks growing warm. Yours followed suit, your heart melting a bit at his admission. Leaning in, you gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek, smiling up at his bright pink face.   
He was so soft and huggable, even if burn-y at times.   
“Hey! Your life-changing field trip’s been over for days, move on!” Toph shouted across camp, but you only smiled wider, pulling Zuko’s head in to plant a kiss on his lips. His eyes shot wide open in shock, and his blush worsened. Zuko was pretty sure his face would never be the same color again.   
“You’re gross!” Toph screeched.


End file.
